Ghosts of the Past
by LordAdamant
Summary: Ghost Quartz is a bounty hunter just on this side of being destroyed by the Diamond Authority, when they send him to a world he vowed he would never return to. The reward: Freedom. But, when the ghosts of his past come back to haunt him, no decision will be easy. Old friends, forgotten passions, decisions to be made. No matter what, his freedom is at stake. /ON INDEFINITE HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1-Memories

War, blood, death... The battlefield is riddled with the remnants of dead and dying gems, screams echo across the battlefield, shouts sound out as gems fight for their lives. It's horrible. Stumbling over a hill, I am met by the enemy. They draw their blades and rush towards me, murder in their eyes, but a shell falls just behind them and throws them over me. They land, gems cracked, dying. I run across the battlefield, skirting skirmishes and avoiding intermittent mortar fire, trying to survive.

Suddenly, I hear a loud whistling from above, high pitched and grower louder and louder. A massive sphere falls from the sky, the game-changer, the Disruptor Bomb. The initial impact shakes the earth and throws gems to the ground; I am thrown into a large mortar crater, a fact that saves my life. As the waves of fire and energy and death roll over the landscape, I shudder and cower down just barely safe. When the last pulses fade from the land, and it is safe to move, I raise my head over the edge of my crater to see nothing but destruction and death, the scattered weapons of the countless gems killed over the course of the battle and by the Bomb.

For hours I stumble across the war-torn landscape, looking for any signs of life. I crest a hill and see a group of gems huddled together. One in particular catches my eye as I fall down the hill, shouting out, "Pearl!" As I fall to their feet, I look up, hoping to look into a familiar face, but what I see makes a scream catch in my throat. Pearl stands, her form riddled with corruption, her gem cracked, clawed fingers grasping for my face and the gem on the back of my neck.

With a scream, I sit up in my bunk. My eyes are wide and frantic, looking around my surroundings as I pant in fear. It's the inside of a small, one-man ship, little more than a modified skiff. The inside is painted a dull gray to match the gem on the back of my neck and contains the bunk I rest in, a weapons locker, a cockpit, and two hatches, one to the outside, one to the storage room below. Rolling out of bed, I rub my face to wake up and push strands of hair out of it as I shift and stretch, settling the shorts and shirt I wear to bed before shifting them out for a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. I open the door of my locker, revealing a number of gem weapons, some mementos, a large black leather coat, and a mirror.

A tall, toned male gem looks back, with slate gray skin and eyes of a lighter shade. My hair is black, the sides shaved to leave only a strip down the middle, the long locks rough and unkempt as I run my fingers through them to tame them, even then falling over to the left. After pulling on a pair of black fingerless gloves and grabbing my coat, I head to the cockpit, playing the messages. For the most part it's people who either I owe money or they owe me money. Then, one catches my attention.

"Ghost Quartz, this is Peridot 43B from the Diamond Authority. White Diamond requests your presence on Homeworld within three cycles of your receiving this transmission. Failure to comply will result in depreciation of payment. End transmission."

Sighing, I send a confirmation ping before starting up my ship, the _Phantom,_ and piloting out of the asteroid belt I'd settled in for the night. "Guess it's time to head home.

O

A/N: Alright, here's a sorta teaser for a new fic I'm working on for my gemsona, Ghost Quartz. ( art/Gemsona-Ghost-Quartz-542125859) Before you say anything, yes, this will be an OC-centric story. The actual Crystal Gems won't really pop up for the first few chapters, but trust me, they'll be there. Depending on what sort of response I get, I plan on posting the next chapter next Saturday. If I get a lot of response, I might post sooner. So, read, review, tell your friends, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2-Debts

"I told you, Jade. Bring me my money, or I cut my losses and take you back to Homeworld for the reward."

Jade, the gem in question, is a large man with dark green toned skin, rippling muscles, and short cropped hair of a light green. His clothing is simple, just heavy work pants, a shirt, and a jacket over that, his gem is a round protuberance on his forearm. Of course, right now his clothes are a tad ripped, his nose is bleeding, and he's slumped up next to an alley wall. We stand in the downtown district of a Gem colony on a planet, still somewhat on the rim of Gem controlled space. "Also, why did you try to run?" I shift the large rifle on my shoulder. "Now, do you have my money or not?" He mutters something, and I lean forward, asking, "What was that?" I hear a soft "no." Sighing, I crouch down, looking the burly gem in the eye. "Damnit, Jade, seriously? I gave you thirty cycles to pay me back. What the hell happened?"

"It was that bastard Spinel down at the tracks. He cornered me outside and stole all my credits. Nearly cracked my gem." My ears perk at that name.

"Spinel? Ruby Spinel? Well well, looks like it's your lucky day. If you can point me to Spinel, I'll get your money back and clear your debt with me." Jade looks up at me in surprise, hope in his eyes as he excitedly nods. "Good. I was headed to Homeworld anyway, may as well bring back a bounty."

Half an hour later we stand in front of the race tracks. Illegal hover bike racing, one of the biggest betting rings in the sector, too. "Ruby Spinel..." I mutter to myself, thinking over his entry in the docket. "Tall gem, moderate strength, weapon is a sledgehammer..." Nodding, I focus, glowing. My outfit changes, my scarf is gone along with my gloves, my clothes are lighter, and my hair is buzzcut. My coat is shorter, the collar higher to hide my gem, and I quickly put my rifle up in my gem for later. "Lead the way, Jade. And remember to call me Q." Even my voice is different, lighter, friendlier. He nods, nervous as we step inside.

The entrance room has some benches, half of them with gems seated and intently watching the screens hanging everywhere. Currently on screen is the tail end of a race, and as I watch the gem in last place rockets past everyone to snatch victory. I hear several shouts of anger and one or two of joy. There are a few people on the other side of a counter and a pane of glass taking bets, not too many people in line. It's not too dirty, but "clean" isn't a word I'd use to describe it. I notice the target lounging at a table in the back, surrounded by cronies. Spinel himself is tall, well built, a warrior class gem. He has on a large black leather coat over his crimson shirt and maroon pants. His boots are large and blood red, which I can tell from how he's lounging back with his feet on the table.

Jade and I walk up looking friendly, and Spinel doesn't suspect a thing. "What can I do for you?" he asks, ever the business man.

I step forward, a friendly smile plastered across my face. "Yeah. Name's Q, and I'm new in the sector. But I heard you were the man to go to about signing up for the right races. Am I wrong?" I watch him grin, his ego sufficiently stoked, as well as his interest.

"So, you're a racer? Come into my office, we'll talk. Oh, and leave your boyfriend out here." I don't even deign to correct him, just giving Jade a look that says "stay" before following the large red gem through a door in back to a private room. A single cronie follows, a standard laborer gem, another Jade variety. "So, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I have an odd request."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I respond, still looking friendly. "I'm a stickler for manners, so I was hoping we could have a formal greeting before we started." I put forth my left hand, and if my info was right, that would mean he would have to put forth his...with his gem on the inside of his left wrist. He looks at me oddly for a moment before walking over, left hand as planned outstretched.

"Ruby Spinel."

"Quartz," I say, just as my hand moves past his palm to grasp his wrist. "Ghost Quartz." I see recognition flash over his features, but it's too late. I've started draining his energy out through his gem. As he starts to collapse, the Jade goes to move. In a flash, I've pulled my rifle out of my gem, the barrel nudging the gem in his neck. "Hold up, buttercup, this is a private dance." I move the barrel until it's under his chin but over his gem before pulling the trigger. My rifle is almost silent as the energy round plows through his construct and poofs him. His gem lies forlornly on the floor.

Spinel has started begging, so I decide to utilize him. "You have a safe?" He nods, pointing at it. I let go of him and motion him towards the safe, my rifle pointed at him. He crawls over and opens the safe hidden under the desk. As I hear the safe click and open, I raise my rifle to his surprised face and pull the trigger. After his gem poofs, I reach down and pocket it. Before anything else, I concentrate, returning to my normal form, scarf in place. I return my rifle to its place and proceed to loot the safe. It has over three dozen bundles of over ten thousand credits a stack. I smile, glad to have some extra cash available. I pocket two in my other pocket for Jade before storing the rest in my gem.

As I exit the office, the remaining cronies look on in fear and surprise, not noticing as I motion Jade to leave. I almost make it to the door before one of them tries to stop me. And to think, I hoped I wouldn't have to crack any gems today. As he places his hand on my shoulder, I spin, hand reaching out to grasp the gem located on the side of his face. I pull, not just physically but also at the energy inside. He poofs within a second, startling the remaining gems. Clearing my throat, I address the gems present.

"My name is Ghost Quartz, officially licensed Authority Bounty Hunter. The Jade behind me belongs to me. He will be my eyes and ears in this sector. You fuck with him, I will know it, and I will take you out. Like so." With that, I throw the gem in my grasp into the air, my rifle in my hand in a moment. The shot rings out louder than usual in the sudden silence, as the gem shards rain down with a tinkling sound. "Got it?" I don't wait for a response; I just leave, a terrified Jade following me.

Outside, Jade looks on in terror as I lead him away from the tracks, away from that part of the city. The tall, dirty buildings slowly give way to smaller and cleaner ones, before we leave the city entirely. This portion of the planet still has some native foliage left alive, giant trees studded with thorns. "Not for long..." I mutter to myself, looking at the trees. A few minutes later and we've made it to my ship. It's a small craft, very streamlined and small, the metal a dull gray color. Turning back to Jade, I pull the credits I'd pocketed earlier and throw them at him. He flinches before catching them, honestly surprised. "I said I'd get your money back and that your debt to me would be wiped clean, didn't I?" He nods and I continue. "Now, I wanna offer you a job. Like I said, you're gonna be my eyes and ears on this planet. I'll give you my receiver code so you can send me messages when you notice something. I'll send you a docket of current bounties. Alright?" He nods, still sorta scared, as I turn to my ship. "Later, Jade."

I start up my ship and rocket upwards, breaking free of the planet's gravity. Once clear, I set my course for Homeworld. "It'll be a few hours. I'm gonna take a nap..."


	3. Chapter 3-Home

I wake up to klaxons, my ship rocking from assault. I stumble to the cockpit and see that I'm being attacked by three slightly larger craft. I take my ship off autopilot and begin evasive maneuvers, teeth clenched. I open up a broadwave-short range message to the surrounding craft. "This is Ghost Quartz of the _Phantom,_ official Authority Bounty Hunter! Cease and desist right now." They keep firing, and I growl into the microphone. "I fucking said stop it! Or else I'm going to crush each and every last one of your gems!" They don't let up, and I give up on diplomacy. "Alright, that's it, you're all officially dead."

I slam on the breaks, causing their ships to rocket past mine as I turn to face the other direction. While they're distracted, I head to the weapons locker and grab my rifle before jumping down into the hatch to the cargo hold to look around. Mainly just a bunch of unmarked crates, but there's only one thing I'm looking for. My hover bike is tethered down by the main hatch, ready to go. I hop on its seat and press a button, causing the tethers to retract. I start up the bike and turn toward the hatch. "Cargo hatch: Open." It opens into the vacuum of space and I can see them turning back around. With a vicious grin, I rev up and rocket out, rifle in one hand.

They seem confused to see me flying at them on little more than a hover bike, their flight becoming erratic for a second before straightening up. I aim my rifle at the nearest ship and slam on my retro boosters. I get thrown forward as my bike stops and I unload on the cockpit, causing it to explode inward. I fly through the front, landing feet first on the chest of the pilot, causing him to poof, as well as cracking the gem that was in his chest. My rifle moves up and clips one of them, sending them flying back, before I shoot the third man right in the gem, destroying him. The second guy stands back only to look right into the barrel of my gun. He looks at me, begging for mercy as I scowl at him. "I warned you," is my answer as I lower it to touch the gem on his arm, pulling the trigger.

I look out the cockpit and see the other two ships, weapons primed and pointing at the ship. My bike is somewhat behind them. I go to the controls and set the weapons to fire on the furthest ship and follow it. As it starts to go, I climb onto the lip of the impacted cockpit and push off towards the nearest ship. They're both distracted by the suddenly rogue ship and I easily land on the outer hatch of the second ship. I loop my rifle over my shoulder and reach for my gem, grabbing a small sphere: A disruptor grenade. I pull on the hatch, opening it and throwing the nade inside; only one of them gets to scream. Inside, I calmly pocket the gems so I can compare them against the docket later. All who aren't worth anything I'll just crush or throw into space.

Looking out, I see the last ship finish destroying the rogue one before turning back to this one. I hop in the cockpit and open up comms. "I warned you, didn't I?" Silence meets me, but I can hear heavy breathing. "Now then, I'm going to get back on my bike, I'm going back to my ship, and I'll be on my way. If you even look at me funny, I'll come get your gems, too. Got me?" After a minute, a faint "yes, sir" can be heard, and I nod. I pilot my pilfered craft to my bike and hop on. I ride back into the _Phantom_ and tether my bike back down. Back in my cockpit, I can the last two ships flying off, but I take note of their comm signatures before they get out of range. "Just in case..." I mutter to myself as I reset my course. Putting up my rifle, I pull out my docket pad and start comparing the latest updates to the gems I have. I get one match, a rogue Jasper wanted for deserting. I shake my head, putting the orange gem in my containment unit and throwing the rest out of my ship. Lying down, I sigh. "Now I won't even finish my nap." The console says I'm four standard time units from Homeworld's space port.

I get up and get ready about a single unit from Homeworld, getting dressed and getting together all of the supplies I need. The last thing I grab is the containment unit, opening it a moment to look inside. There's the Jasper I just got, Spinel, and the Tourmaline Twins, a couple of black market vendors who pissed off the wrong official. I sit in the cockpit and wait.

Finally, they contact me. "This is Homeworld Space Control, Peridot 22F, report your gem, ship identification, and purpose."

"This is Ghost Quartz, licensed Authority Bounty Hunter, piloting the _Phantom._ I was summoned by the Diamond Authority for a mission. As well, I'm here to turn in four bounties." _Same old song and dance,_ I think to myself as I wait for confirmation.

"Alright, Ghost Quartz, you have clearance. Proceed to docking station 17."

"Understood, slot 17." We cut off comms as I head to the designated spot, sliding in skillfully. I shut down my ship and head down to grab my bike. Outside, I look at my ship and see the damage from that last battle, sighing at it. I head to a console and order external maintenance to be provided on my ship, directly inserting the credits for payment. Immediately, several Pearls come out to start their work. I sigh as I ride off, headed towards the bounty office.

Inside is a familiar sight, Peridon't as I call him. He's a skinny, long limbed gem with a constant scowl. I call him Peridon't because that's his favorite word, "don't." His helmet is round and unobtrusive, his fingers long and active. "Ah, Ghost Quartz," he says, annoyance in his voice. "You're not dead yet."

I laugh and shake my head, pulling down my scarf. "Not yet, Peridon't."

"Don't," he replies, just like every time. He always acts annoyed, but I secretly suspect he enjoys our little back and forth. I hand over the gems I'd kept and he confirms their identities, eyebrows raising almost imperceptibly at Ruby Spinel, but of course that is like a gasp of surprise for the old gem. "The total reward adds up to 3.2 million credits added to your account." I whistle appreciatively as he catalogs the gems for later punishment.

I pull up my personal console and update its info, seeing the credits all there. "Alright, I'll see you later, Peridon't." As I leave, I hear a faint "don't" follow me out. I fix my scarf and trademark glare in place before heading to the main office of the Diamond Authority.

As I walk into the building, I can feel the chill run down my construct's spine, the chill of power and pain. I walk right into the main elevator, riding right up. They're expecting me, they always are. At the top, the Peridot at the desk just points me inside. Looks like I'm right on time. Through the door is the council room, the seat of authority, the Diamond Authority.

Yellow Diamond sits to my left. He's a tall, robust gem with massive yellow hair, his gem a crest in the middle of his chest. Blue Diamond sits to my right, a lean feminine gem with shorter blue hair, her gem resting on her forehead and extending between her eyes. In the middle sits White Diamond, a gem one can't really refer to as masculine or feminine, just a tall, almost robotic figure with their gem a simple point on their throat, their white hair looking more like a crown. These are the three most powerful gems in the galaxy, the rulers of our entire race, the kind of people you don't want to dislike you. I'm lucky they tolerate me, what with me being one of the only gems they can't truly control.

"Ghost Quartz," YD greets, nodding. YD perhaps has the best opinion of me, likely in respect of my combat prowess. BD just scowls at me, and WD is stoic. "Now then, we have a particular mission for you this time."

"What can I do for the glory of the Diamond Authority?" I ask with as little sarcasm as possible.

"We need you to go to Earth."

The chamber is dead quiet as WD says this, in particular around the word "Earth." Yellow and Blue look on, waiting for my reaction. My face betrays nothing of the turmoil inside, the memories and horrors replaying through my mind. Finally, I feel ready to respond. "Why?"

"The last remnants of Rose's Rebellion are standing in the way of our work there. We need you to go in, collect the rebels, and bring them here for punishment. We sent a Jasper and a Peridot with a prison ship, but they have not responded to any of our messages, leading us to believe they failed. If you are able to succeed where none others have... You will be completely free from us." This bit attracts my attention, as WD pulls out some papers. "You will receive a max clearance passport, allowing you to go to whatever gem controlled planet you want, and marks you as an official arm of the authority, making you nearly untouchable. You will receive a pension of five million credits every five thousand standard cycles, as well as a free room here in the capital city in the best sector of the city. You will never have to be a bounty hunter again unless you happen to get bored." They pass me the papers, and I look through them, seeing it all there. "As well, we will foot the bill for any improvements or replacements involving your ship before you leave." This bit really peaks my ears. "Will you accept?"

I can feel a phantom heartbeat pounding through my skull. "Earth..." It is but a whisper, but it brings back every last memory of Earth and that war, of every last gem I cracked and crushed. My vision tunnels, but I'm brought out of it when I hear someone shouting my name. It's Yellow Diamond, pounding on the table. I shake my head out and place a hand to my temple, looking up at them. "I will need some time to...think this all over."

WD nods, standing. "You may stay in one of the adjoining rooms for a cycle." I nod and walk relatively stably through the indicated door, actually making my way down most of the hallway before collapsing against the wall, panting heavily. After some time, I have no idea how long, I stand up, breathing steady again. I pick a room and step in, seeing simple chambers with little more than a bed and a window looking over the stark purity of the Homeworld capital city. I pull off my scarf, coat, and gloves, folding them and setting them aside before lying back on the bed.

Units later, my eyes open, bristling with unshed tears. I'm distracted by the sound of the door opening. Looking up, I see a Pearl walk in, a modified one, but its gaze is still the blank look of a gem suited for nothing more than service. Before it can say anything, I stand, filled with fury. "Get out. Now." It hesitates a moment before leaving me, though not in peace. For a full unit, I shout and pace, beating the walls in anger. I finally collapse on the bed, worn out. My eyes drift closed, but my rest is disturbed by memories.

A/N: I tried fixing that error. I have no idea but it keeps doing that to my stories and it's pissing me off.


	4. Chapter 4-Decisions

I don't know why, but whenever I try to freaking post on here, it always does that nutty crap with the chapter and I can't stop it. Doesn't do it to anything else, just this. I keep trying different methods to prevent it from happening in the first place, but if they don't work and that junk pops up, have patience. It's not my fault.

Units later, I wake up in the chamber, the dull colors not as comforting as they are in my ship. I stand and dress, pulling goggles out of my gem and adding them to the outfit. They shield my eyes, and along with my scarf, hides all facial reactions and tells. Ready to face the Diamonds, I step out the room and follow the hall. At the end, it opens directly into the council chamber. Taking a deep breath, I step into the chamber to face the Diamonds and give them my decision. They're sitting right where they were when I left them half a cycle ago. My visage is stoic beneath my goggles and scarf, despite the storm I'm feeling inside.

"Have you made your decision?" the central Diamond asks.

"Yes. I will go to Earth. I will capture the rebels."

They nod in unison. "Very well," WD responds. "Leave as soon as possible." I nod, turning away and heading out the door. I have the papers folded in my jacket pocket, despite the fact I've already memorized them. Outside, I hop on my bike and start driving. _I'm going to need some more tech. And a drink_

Half a unit later, I stop my bike in front of an unmarked building, nothing to differentiate it from the others. But I know it's the place, has been for the past eight thousand super cycles. I walk inside and see one of the few sanctuaries on Homeworld, the _Pirate's Cove_. It's a joke on the part of the owner, based off of Earth's pirates of their age of naval trade and exploration. It's only followed this theme for a couple super cycles now. Immediately beyond the bouncer, a Red Beryl, I can see the bar, with the owner/bartender at work.

Black Pearl is a matronly gem with long black hair and dark gray skin wearing comfortable pants and a large shirt. Her gem is a black oval on her forehead. She looks up at me, smiling. "Well now," she says, standing and putting her hand on her hip. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Mama Pearl," I greet, smiling as I remove my scarf and pull up my goggles. "Sorry I've been gone so long."

"Say nothing of it," she responds, coming around the counter and scooping me into a fond hug. "Just don't let it happen again, sugar, or else I'll have to nail you to your stool." We laugh as I sit on a stool and she settles on the other side of the counter, already making my usual. "So, what brings you to Mama Pearl's _Cove_ this time?" We chuckle at her direct question.

"A drink," I answer, taking a swallow. "And tech." She nods appreciatively before waving over the Beryl from the door. After whispering to him for a moment, she motions me towards a door in the back. Inside is her office, a sparse room, but the secret lies beyond. With a glow of her gem, the back wall recedes to reveal a room packed full of illegal tech.

"You looking for something special or just a refill?"

"A little of both," I reply as I walk around. I pull down a couple boxes of destabilizer nades, as well as impact ones, ammo for my rifle, some energy cuffs, etc. Then, I head over to the special requisitions area. Looking through, I pull down a signal forger, a shield inhibitor, a mk vii positron barrier generator for my ship, as well as a couple high caliber turrets to add to my bike. Turning back, I can see Mama Pearl has already rung up all of my purchases on her personal console. I link mine to hers, transferring over the half a million credits for my buy.

Looking at me over her console, she gives me a questioning look. "You got a big job comin', don'tcha, baby?" I nod, serious once again. She walks over, hugging me again. "You headed back, ain'tcha?" I nod again, stock still in her arms. "She might be alive you know."

"If she is, then she's one of the targets."

We stand silent for a time after that. Pulling away, she holds me at arms length, looking me in the eyes. "Now you listen to me, GQ. I have known you almost since you were gestated. I have seen you learn, changed by your experiences and by this world. But, you've always held onto that code of honor. Always. I trust you to do the right thing, I trust you to be the gem Fire Agate always said you could be." I look down at the floor at the mention of Fire Agate, my mentor, my brother. "Don't you look away from me," Mama Pearl says, grabbing my chin and making me look at her. "So, you're gonna go to Earth, you're gonna do whatever it is you gonna do, and you're gonna live with whatever the outcome is. Alright?"

I nod, smiling sadly. "Alright, Mama Pearl, I gotcha."

"Good. Now, come out and finish that drink. You're gonna need it, sugar."

Units later I stumble out to my bike, thankful it's auto-stable function will keep me safe on the ride back to my ship. Despite a couple close calls, I make it back safely, taking a moment to look at my ship. It's been fixed up and given a new coat of paint, almost as good as new. I stop and poke at the console for a few minutes until the desired menu pops up. I order an engine overhaul, as well as new stabilizers and forward cannons to be delivered among other things. I forward the payment to the official Authority account, and it goes through rapidly. Inside my ship, I can hear the gems outside at work as I unpack and undress, storing everything in their spots. I change my outfit into my shorts and loose tee before collapsing onto the bunk. I set an alarm for about eight units and settle in, falling asleep quickly, hoping for a dreamless rest.


End file.
